Caring is not an advantage
by JumpersAreCool
Summary: A series of one-shots regarding Arthur Moran and Hamish Holmes, Baker Street's new generation, equally marked by friendship, laugh and angst
1. Chapter 1

Gain his trust. That had been Arthur's plan, to gain Hamish's trust before striking. That wasn't exactly what he had learned from Jim or his dad, but everyone had their own style, right? It would cause more damage than just shooting Hamish.

But shooting Hamish didn't involve actual contact with him.

And not having contact with him meant no risk of actually becoming *attached* to him. Sentiment wasn't a good thing, that's what he'd been told. Not like Jim listened to that, but whatever, Arthur would. What could go wrong?

He had introduced himself simply, at the beginning of a class. Arthur Roe was the name he had chosen. He couldn't use his usual surname, Hamish would recognize 'Moran' and Arthur wasn't stupid, he wouldn't use 'Moriarty'.

Hamish had studied him quickly, eyes sweeping over him with a quick glance. A slightly frown before nodding and mumbling his name. Taking the seat next to him, Arthur continued to speak. Acting, of course. Pretending to be someone trying a bit too hard to start a conversation. Hamish looked confused at first before slowly responding to whatever Arthur asked, then smiling a bit.

Yup, defiantly easy to get to him.

And again, it was all an act.

At first anyway.

* * *

"Hamish, what're we doing here"?, Arthur muttered, jogging after Hamish. "Breaking into a crime scene, of course", Hamish responded in an oddly cheerful tone as he snuck pass the police cars. "Dad brought me along when I was old enough. I haven't been on one since he...", his voice drifted off before he smiled again. "Never been close to one...kinda cool actually", Arthur grinned as he followed Hamish closer to the actual scene. "Although, what happens if we get caught?"  
"Oh Lestrade wont mind...", Hamish muttered, glancing around before ducking behind a car. "Then why are you hiding?", Arthur smirked teasingly. "Well he may have changed his mind...", Hamish replied, before jumping up and walking quickly. "See, there's the body. Murder obviously". He made a face before adding. "Quite violent too...". Arthur hummed in response, glancing up to get a better look. Oh that was nothing, he'd grown up with worse than that...  
Best not to say that out loud

"Hamish? Hamish, what're you doing here?!"  
Cursing under his breath, Hamish smiled innocently as the detective inspector approached them with a scowl. "Uh helping! You need help, right? That's why you went to my dad for help...".  
"Kids aren't allowed at a crime scene, you've got to leave"  
"Didn't have a problem before", Hamish mumbled. Arthur held back smirk, continuing to glance around. "Just-come on, you've got to go", Lestrade repeated firmly. "Please! 5 minutes! I swear we'll be gone, just 5 minutes!", Hamish began to beg, blinking up at Lestrade. Arthur bit his lip to keep the laughter down. Lestrade sighed, muttering something about Sherlock before nodding and walking away with a "god help me" expression on his face. Hamish grinned before walking closer and crouching down next to the body. "You know you looking ridiculous, right?", Arthur asked, laughing loudly as he glanced down. "But it worked, didn't it?"  
"True"

Hamish smirked faintly, studying the victim quickly. "Any deductions then?", Arthur asked, already feeling a bit bored. Hamish didn't respond, continuing to look over. "Stabbed, obviously, you can see it right here-", he quickly drew back his arm, looking slightly disgusted. Arthur snorted. "Feeling a bit sick then, Hamish?"  
"You're oddly calm yourself", Hamish retorted, standing up. "I..."  
"Oh look, it's freak Jr.", both boys immediately looked up to see Donavon glaring at them. She scowled as she glanced at Arthur. "And his little Rottweiler'  
Rottweiler? Arthur bit back a sharp retort, growling lightly in response instead, smirking as Hamish elbowed him. "Hello, Donavon!", Hamish smirked, slowly walking away from the body. "Don't bother telling me to leave, I've got permission to stay for about...another 2 minutes".  
"Kids, especially not ones like you, aren't allowed here"

"Lestrade says otherwise"  
"We are don't here though, aren't we?", Arthur asked quietly. "Got everything we need to know. Obvious who the killer was"  
"What?", Donavon glanced up. "Too bad kids aren't aloud", Arthur shrugged, smirking faintly as Donavon began to protest as Hamish quickly ran away quickly with Arthur laughing behind him.  
"That was...interesting"  
"Told you it was fun"


	2. Chapter 2

"We're watching this episode again?", Arthur sighed. "I like this episode"

"You cry every freaking time"  
Hamish scowled. "It's sad! She's dead and he doesn't know who she is yet!", he whined, taking a long sip of his tea. "I thought you liked "Silence in the Library' anyway"  
"The first two times yeah. Don't you think four's enough?"  
"...no"  
Arthur smirked, turning his attention back to the screen as the episode resumed. "Count the shadows. Two and you're done". Hamish hummed in response, looking completely focused on the show.

"Oh god you're not crying again, are you?"  
"D-donna"  
"Yeah, she's gonna be fine"  
"But-"  
"Fine"

"Midnight?", Arthur asked as Hamish started the next episode with a faint whimper. "Yup". Arthur grinned. "Now this ones good"

"Don't open it"  
"Don't open it"  
"Oh God"  
"Oh god"  
"Arthur stop it"  
"Arthur stop it"

Arthur had begun to doze off somewhere during the end of "Turn left", eyes blinking quickly to keep awake before he yawned and stretched out on the couch. "Watch it!", Hamish muttered, scooting further away slightly. "Mhm", Arthur mumbled, bringing up his legs slightly to give Hamish more room. "Thank you"

Muttering something softly about three Doctors, Hamish started to yawn. "Gotta finish this episode", he mumbled, closing his eyes for what he intended to be a few minutes before falling asleep

"Are you two still watching telly?", John called, getting up to check on them. "Hamish? Arthur?". He stopped quickly as he saw the two boys lying on the couch asleep as the t.v hummed in the background. "I'll take that as a no", John muttered, switching off the telly before shooting them another glance. Should he wake them up? They were sound asleep, probably best to leave them there...

"What?", Hamish mumbled sleepily, blinking his eyes opening and yawning. Right, he'd fallen asleep on the couch sometime in the middle of an episode. Sighing, he closed his eyes and curled up again.  
Hold on.  
Why was it warm?  
And why was there an arm around his waist?  
He yelped, sitting up quickly and accidentally pushing Arthur off the couch. Arthur landed with a soft thud, muttering something under his breathe and sitting up slowly. "What the hell were you doing?!", Hamish squeaked before coughing. "Uh...sleeping? Why'd you push me off?", Arthur mumbled, looking up with a faint scowl. "Y-you were-", Hamish stopped. "I-I was what?", Arthur mimicked the stutter, rubbing his shoulder. "Nothing! Sorry I pushed you off", Hamish muttered. "Oh c'mon Hamish. What did I do?"  
"Nothing!"  
Arthur smirked, "Cuddled, didn't I?"  
"No!"  
"I don't see why you're mad or protesting if I was the one who-oh"  
"...oh?"  
Arthur grinned. "You did too". "I didn't!", Hamish protested. "Well then I don't see why you're so annoyed, in fact you should be used to it by now"


End file.
